The Meeting
by Michio Miura
Summary: Pertemuan ketujuh Hinata dari tiap cerita yang author buat.


Supaya enggak bingung saya kasih code name.

Hinata 1: World is Not Just All About You ( **World** )

Hinata 2: Ore no Koto ( **OnK** )

Hinata 3: Family by Accident ( **Family** )

Hinata 4: The Crown ( **Crown** )

Hinata 5: Tonari no Ikemen-kun ( **Tonari** )

Hinata 6: Watashi, Yokai desu ka? ( **Yokai** )

Hinata 7: Dakishimetai

 **The Meeting**

 **Karakter yang ada di sini, 'semua'nya milik om Kishi. Tapi ceritanya milik saya.**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **...**

Ketujuh perempuan itu duduk rapi di sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran bertaplak putih gading. Makanan yang berada persis dihadapan mereka sama sekali belum tersentuh, merasa kurang sopan jika menyentuh kue-kue manis itu apabila belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Um... _watashi_ , Hyuuga Hinata _desu_ ," keenam perempuan berambut indigo itu menanggapi dengan mengangguk singkat perkenalan singkat, padat, jelas itu. Tentu saja mereka semua sudah tahu nama gadis itu tanpa memperkenalkan namanya, karena semua yang ada di sini juga bernama sama dengan gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku dari World," katanya menambahkan, agar tidak membuat bingung keenam Hinata yang ada di sana.

"S-saya dari Ore no Koto," merasa jika perkenalan dimulai dari fic pertama yang dibuat, Hinata 2 mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku dari Family."

"Aku dari Crown."

"Aku dari Tonari."

"Aku hantu."

"S-sa-saya dari d-dakishimetai."

Hening.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Mereka lebih memilih berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Merasa jika pertemuan ini akan berakhir dengan kebisuan yang kurang menyenangkan, maka sebagai yang paling mengerti, dia harus memecah kecanggungan ini.

" _Eto_ , Hinata- _chan_ _te_ , saat di Watashi, Yokai desu ka, berapa umurmu?" tanya Hinata yang berasal dari Tonari.

"Duabelas," jawab Hinata 6 yang menjadi satu-satunya Hinata yang sudah memakan kue miliknya. Bahkan dia mengambil potongan kue lagi yang berada di tengah.

"B-begitu ya. Cukup muda, ya. Hehehe," kata Hinata 5 garing. Dia seperti bermain tenis dengan tembok saja, sekali pukul dan langsung mendapat smash saat itu juga.

" _Sou ieba_ , aku sangat penasaran dengan umur Hinata- _san_ yang ada di OnK," kata Hinata 1 yang melegakan Hinata 5 yang sudah pesimis dengan topik pembicaraannya yang di habisi dengan satu kali serangan. Tapi bukan Hinata 1 saja yang penasaran, kelima Hinata lainnya juga ikut penasaran dengan umur Hinata yang ada di fanfic kedua itu.

"Bukan hanya umur saja, aku juga penasaran kenapa sampai sekarang Hinata- _san_ belum muncul-muncul juga?" Hinata 1 magut-magut dengan pertanyaan Hinata si hantu. Duabelas mata bermanik lavender itu kini menatap Hinata 2 dengan rasa penasaran akut.

"Ah... _e-eto_..." sepertinya Hinata 2 kesulitan sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas," Hinata 4 yang sedari tadi menyender di kursi dengan mendekap tangan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Heroine dari The Crown itu sengaja memotong perkataannya supaya membuat keenam Hinata menjadi penasaran.

"Ini semua ulah si MM itu."

"MM?" tanya Hinata 6 memastikan jika bukan hanya dia saja yang tidak mengerti.

"Author malas itu," ujar Hinata 4 menyesap kopi hitamnya. Satu matanya melirik keenam Hinata yang mengangguk membetulkan.

"Benar juga, ini semua salahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku hanya dapat oneshot sedangkan kalian dapat multichapter?" kata si hantu tidak terima.

"Tapi Hinata- _chan_ , Hinata- _san_ dari FbA juga dapat oneshot lho," kata Hinata 5 mengingatkan, mungkin gadis kecil itu sudah terlupa dengan Hinata 3 yang hanya dapat satu chapter saja.

"Tetap saja itu tidak adil, mungkin Hinata- _san_ di FbA bisa berakhir dengan bahagia. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Ceritaku saja masih menggantung begitu."

"Menurutmu kau saja yang menggantung? Bahkan sepertinya si malas itu juga melupakan Tonari. Buktinya, hanya fic ringan begitu saja updatenya lama nian."

"Sudah-sudah, Hinata- _chan_...umm...Hinata- _chan_ juga," Hinata 3 menengahi, pertengkaran antara Hinata itu tidak akan terjadi jika tidak membahas kisahnya.

"Seharusnya kalian lebih bersyukur, bahkan Hinata- _san_ dari OnK saja belum muncul-muncul sampai sekarang. Muncul sedikit, itupun sudah divonis mati sama author sialan itu," kata Hinata 1.

"Tapi dengar-dengar, author malas itu sedang mengerjakan OnK chapter 10," kata Hinata 4 membuka _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Apanya yang mengerjakan? Buktinya dia malah buat fanfic gaje ini buat ngilangin rasa stressnya," kata Hinata 1 sarkastik.

"Stress apanya? Tiap hari kerjaannya cuma main The Sims sama main sama kucing-kucing peliharaanya," kata Hinata sambil terbang di atas meja, menghilangkan rasa begah di perutnya karena makan terlalu banyak kue.

"Intinya, dia itu author malas yang suka leha-leha pas liburan semester. Tidak sepertiku." Hinata 1 mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Hinata?" tanya Tonari pada World.

"Aku pernah baca, jika Dakishimetai itu fic author yang paling lancar diupdate. Buktinya dalam tiga bulan udah update sebanyak tujuh chapter," kali ini Hinata 7 menjadi pusat perhatian karena perkataan Hinata 1. Perempuan itu langsung menunduk ditatap dengan pandangan aneh itu.

"A-a... _ano_...itu..."

"Sebagus apa sih ceritanya dibandingkan dengan cerita yokai milikku?" Hinata 6 memincing tidak suka.

"Bukankah ceritanya tentang keluarga? Haduh, Hinata- _san_ dari FbA jadi kalah tenar gara-gara Dakishimetai," kata Hinata 1.

"Padahal antara FbA dan Dakishimetai ceritanya hampir mirip. Dasar author tidak kreatif. Menamai anak mereka dengan nama Kenichi," kata Hinata dari Crown sambil membaca informasi yang dia dapat dari salah satu bawahan di ponselnya.

"Tapi jika disidangkan, pasti Hinata- _san_ dari OnK yang memenangkan nama itu untuk anaknya, berhubung dia yang pertama menamai anaknya dengan nama itu," Hinata si hantu dan Hinata dari World mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan dari Hinata dari Crown.

"Mengabaikan itu, pasti menyenangkan bukan Hinata- _san tachi_ , membesarkan anak yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Kenichi?" Hinata dari Tonari mengalihkan pembicaran suram antara ketiga Hinata itu. Dia harus menjadi satu-satunya Hinata yang bisa menghidupkan kembali suasana di pertemuan ini.

"Ah, benar. Kenichi sangat lucu saat dia masih kecil, benarkan Hinata- _san?_ " kata Hinata dari Family pada dua Hinata yang berasal dari OnK dan Dakishimetai.

"Iya, benar. Kenichi s-sangat lucu."

"Tapi aku tidak membesarkannya."

Perkataan dari Hinata OnK membuat Hinata Tonari dan Family mematung. Benar juga, Hinata yang dari OnK tidak membesarkan Kenichi seperti ketiga ibu muda itu. Aduh, bukannya menjauhkan, malahan suasana menjadi keruh karena kesalahannya dalam memilih topik pembicaraan.

" _Etto..._ " pikirkan topik pembicaraan lain Hinata!

" _Shikashi_ , Hinata- _san_ _tachi,_ lumayan muda saat punya anak, ya. Bahkan kalian bisa dikatakan sebagai _hot moms,_ " Hinata dari Tonari cukup berterima kasih pada Hinata yang berasal dari Crown yang membantu mem- _backup_ agar pembicaraan tidak berhenti sampai disitu dan menyisakan pertemuan yang berakhir suram.

"Berapa usia kalian sekali lagi?"

"Aku duapuluh tiga," jawab Hinata dari Family malu-malu.

"S-saya d-duapuluh enam," apalagi Hinata dari Dakishimetai yang memerah maksimal.

"He...lebih muda dariku ternyata. Aku bahkan baru menikah dengan Sasuke- _san_ saat umurku duapuluh tujuh," kopi milik Hinata 4 sudah hampir kandas, pertanda dia cukup menikmati pertemuan antar Hinata yang dibuat oleh author malas ini.

"Jika boleh tahu, bagaimana kalian sampai bisa mengandung Kenichi? Dari informasi yang aku dapat, kalian sepertinya tidak terlalu mengenal dengan Sasuke-Sasuke kalian."

"Itu...sebenarnya...ada sedikit kecelakan antara kami," kata Hinata dari Family.

"Kecelakaan seperti apa?"

"Anak kecil diam saja!" Hinata dari Tonari membungkam mulut Hinata kecil.

"Pasti _minna -san_ tahu, itu terjadi saat aku duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah," Hinata terlihat kurang nyaman menceritakan kisahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, memangnya kalian kenapa?" kali ini telinga hantu itu disumbat dengan tangan Hinata dari World.

"Kami melakukannya dan...Kenichi lahir."

"Kenapa anak itu bisa lahir? Sebenarnya kau dan Sasuke melakukan apa sih?!" si hantu yang pasti adalah makhluk astral tentu saja mudah terlepas dari ketiga tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalau kau Hinata- _san_?" Hinata Crown memandang Hinata dari Dakishimetai.

" _E-etto_...itu...waktu itu s-saya bekerja di r-rumah Sasuke- _sama_. Karena Fugaku - _sama_ akan menyuruh S-sasuke- _sama_ untuk bertunangan, m-maka Sasuke- _sama_..."

"Dia memaksamu?"

"Um...se-semacam itu."

"Apa dia bertanggungjawab setelahnya?"

"...u-um..." Hinata 7 hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika pertanyaanku membuatmu sedih."

"T-tidak apa, Hinata - _san_. Lagi p-pula itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun l-lalu."

Setelahnya mereka hening, pembicaraan ini terasa begitu berat. Apalagi mengingat tiga per empat Hinata yang ada di sana masihlah remaja.

"Apa Uchiha yang ada di ceritamu juga tidak bertanggungjawab, Hinata- _san_?" Hinata dari World bertanya pada Hinata dari OnK. Pandangannya sudah memincing tidak suka sesaat setelah mendengar cerita Hinata dari Dakishimetai.

"A-aku...dia..."

"Iya atau tidak?"

"..."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai tidak."

 _ **Brakk!**_

Mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang ditabuh keras oleh Hyuuga Hinata dari fanfic World, membuat keenam Hinata lainnya terlonjak kaget. Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu langsung berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Hinata dari Tonari pada Hinata yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

" _Kimatteru darou,_ akan kubuat kedua Uchiha itu menyesal telah menyakiti _Hyuuga Hinata_ ," menoleh untuk menunjukkan seringai mengerikannya, Hinata yang berasal dari World membuat Tonari bergidik seketika. Jadi seperti ini Hyuuga tersangar yang dibuat si author malas itu?

" _Iya_ , _muri desho?!_ " Tonari yang pada dasarnya adalah _tsukkomi_ sejati harus mengingatkan jika candaan World itu sudah kelewat batas.

"Sasuke- _san_ yang ada di Dakishimetai mungkin seorang laki-laki biasa, um...jadi kau masih punya peluang untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi...tapi jika Sasuke- _san_ yang ada di OnK? Ya ampun, dia itu _shinobi_ hebat setara dengan Hokage, lho. Hai, apa kabar denganmu nantinya?" Tonari berusaha menjelaskan secara sesederhana mungkin batas bawah dan batas atas yang harus diperhatikan gadis nekat itu. Berani sih boleh, bodoh jangan ya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu," Tonari menoleh pandangannya menatap malas pada gadis yang tengah melayang itu. Ada apa sih dengan para remaja ini? Kedua orang dewasa itu saja malah terlihat diam tidak ingin mencari perhitungan dengan Sasuke-Sasuke yang ada di cerita mereka masing-masing. Lalu kenapa dengan duo kerdil ini yang seolah mencari gara-gara pada laki-laki berambut emo itu?

"Jika Sasuke yang ada di Dakishimetai bisa dikalahkan dengan cara biasa, maka akan aku kalahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di OnK. Akan kutunjukkan jurus baruku–selain jurus garam tentunya."

" _Call!_ "

Siapapun tolong hentikan duo idiot itu pergi dari tempat ini! Siapun atau apapun boleh kok, asalkan dua remaja itu berhenti melangkah untuk memburu target mereka yang berada di luar sana. Tapi setidaknya Tonari harus bersyukur dengan Sasuke yang ada di ceritanya, dan seharusnya Sasuke yang ada di ceritanya juga bersyukur dipasangkan dengannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke-Sasuke yang berpasangan dengan duo idiot itu. Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali ke kantor. Jangan mulai rapatnya sebelum aku datang, Ayame - _san_ ," Crown berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membenarkan jas kantor yang ia pakai dengan sebuah _smartphone_ yang masih bertengger manis diapit bahu dan telinganya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Kenichi di TK," Family juga ikutan berdiri, mengambil tas miliknya perempuan itu menunduk pada dua orang Hinata yang berusia diatasnya.

"Mau kuantar? Sepertinya kita satu arah," Crown menawarkan tumpangan pada Family. "Lagipula, aku ingin tahu bagaimana sebenarnya wajah Kenichi yang mungkin akan jadi anakku nanti."

"Terima kasih, Hinata- _san_. Maaf jika merepotkan."

"Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang besar. Hei, Tonari. Ingin ikut sekalian? Supaya kau tahu juga rupa anakmu di masa depan."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sepertinya aku akan pergi mengawasi duo idiot itu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku juga permisi," Hinata dari OnK tiba-tiba berubah menjadi transparan. Oh, mereka lupa jika perempuan itu sebenarnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Kalau kau, Hinata- _san_?" tanya Tonari pada Dakishimetai.

"Aku disini saja, bisa jadi jika aku tetap disini ceritaku akan diupdate oleh Miura- _san_ ,"

" _S-sou desu ka_? Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Pertemuan _absurd_ yang pada akhirnya diakhiri dengan _ending_ yang tidak masuk akal juga.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita aneh yang terlintas begitu saja di otak saya. Fic ini adalah pelarian saya karena sampai sekarang saya belum bisa menyelesaikan OnK ch 10. Dari kemarin hanya berkutat di 900an word. Entah kenapa saya penat, mungkin author satu ini kurang piknik kali ya. Mungkin akan sangat bingung dengan maksud cerita ini, jika anda membaca semua karya saya sebelumnya mungkin anda akan mengerti. Maaf jika fic ini terasa geje dan super weird, jika tidak suka langsung klik silang atau back, okey?**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Ja, adios!**


End file.
